


Dance

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for quixotic_crushes' birthday.

Merlin hums a tune and gently gathers Freya into his arms. He smoothly guides her around the rough cavern floor. Her serious expression lightens until they are moving as one. A smile illuminates her face and her eyes twinkle. Dancing with Merlin exhilarates her. She knows she will hold this memory in her body forever. It will not fade with time like the magical flame or flower. Down here, in the cavern, Freya experiences true magic with Merlin, even though his eyes did not turn golden. For a few moments, she has forgotten the trauma and tragedy of her life.


End file.
